A Walk To Remember
by Eclare Drama
Summary: He's her mom's doctor. Young and rich. She's poor and without a job. She's looking for any reason to hang out with her mom's doctor. Rated T for now. Rated M for later chapters. Bad summary but a great story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:okay so today i went to the doctors with my mom because she has Authorities in her leg. I saw this cute male doctor. Well I think he was a assistant nurse I believe. Anyways he was pretty good looking or whatever. So I decided 'hey why not write a Eclare fanfic where Eli is a young doctor, nurse, or leg-theripist'. The doctor that was getting my mom's info looked a bit like Eli so I thought of a great plot. I'm also working on too other stories. One about Eli && Clare being in fostor Care and go threw abuse and what not. And one about a Eclare Purge. If you saw the movie u know what its about. TEll me if the Eclare Purge is a good story!_**

**_Heres some Story details you need to know: _**

**_Eli is 23 years old. He graduated high school at 18 and studied you know medical stuff. In 5 years he got his degree in being a doctor. He is single at the moment. Nurses at the clinic is always making passes at him. There was never a Julia && Eli is rich. His family is very wealthy _**

**_Clare is 19. Her family is slightly poor. Clare wanted to go to college but she can't pay for it. She just graduated high school. Now the month is September and she is not in college. She's been single for 6 months now. Young&&free. She doesn't have a sister. Eli && her is the only child. Instead of Randall being Clare dad Glen is her dad. Now here's the story! _**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_-Clare-_**

Who would of known I would be up at 9am to go to the doctors office with my mom. Glen was at the bank working. He left when we did. He didn't even eat much when we all had some homemade pancakes. He was almost late because him and mom was 'going at it' a little too long. And not fighting. Like going at it I-heard-my-mom's-moans-and-my-dad's-groans-and-the-bed-squeaking. Most disturbing sounds I ever heard. My mom gotten me up early to go to the doctor's office with her.

When dad, her, and I went to the hospital about 2 months ago she was told she had authorities in her right leg. They gave her a cane so she won't put so much pressure on her leg. When we arrived at the clinic she signed her name in and the time her appointment was and we took a seat in the waiting area.

"I can't believe I have to walk around with a cane! I'm so young." My mother complained once when we sat down. I rolled my eyes and said, " Mom 37 is not young."

" I was young when I had you."

"18 is basically an adult mom. Your acting as if you were 13 when you gotten pregnant. Now that is young. Even though you had me at 18 at least you got to go to college." I said pulling out me phone and headphones out of my purse.

"If me and your father had the money for the college we will pay for it you know that." I nodded and frowned.

"Hey Clare, since I got you up so early to come with me do you wanna go shopping after?" My mom said. I frowned, "Mom we bearly have money to buy me another pair of shoes. I can't just take your money like that to go shopping. Save it for something more important."

Since my mom can't really walk the doctor in the hospital told her it will be best if she doesn't work. Now the only money we have is my dad's pay check and now my mom's disability check. I don't complain that I don't have the new shoes that just came out or latest handbags. My parents always do a lot to make me happy and they always try to get me what I want. I have the most thoughtful and loving parents.

"Clare I have about $1,000 in the bank. I can take...let's say $300 out to take you shopping. I hate seeing you not have a lot. If I could get you everything and anything you want you know I would but my disiblity check is only $545 and I have to pay bills with that. After I pay some of the bills I only have $70 left. And I know that's not enough to get you the latest Jordans or handbags-" I cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Mom you don't have to buy me Jordans. It costs about $115 for one pair of shoes. I'll be happy if you brought me flats that cost $15 and converse that cost $20. I'll still be happy mom." I smiled at her. I love how my mom and my dad always try to make me happy with the little money we have. Only if I can find a job it will help. I applied for some simple jobs like Mcdonalds, Stop&Shop, PriceRite, Etc., but they Don't get back to me.

My mom nodded as she smiled. "I love how you don't want much Clare. You appreciate what you have." I smiled at her and put in one headphone in my ear and left the other one to hang loose just in case if they call my mom to see the doctor. Plus the headphones were pretty loud. I put on _Problem By Ariana Grande. _I love this song! Especially Iggy Azalea rap. I know her whole rap. It's very catchy. About 53 seconds into the song my mom got called to the back. A girl nurse checked her blood pressure, weight, and got all the names of the medication she takes for her and put it into the computer. We waited 5 minutes then her doctor came in. I was looking down into my phone to even pay attention.

I replayed the song so I can hear Iggy rap. I hummed when Ariana sang. My mom and her doctor was talking. Probably a old male doctor. I was too into the song and my phone to look up. I started lightly singing the lyrics to the song.

_I know you're never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up, but it's you?_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back, but it's you_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it, but it's you._

"Nice lungs you got there." A male voice said to me. I instantly blushed and looked up too see who said that. My eyes met green orbs. I gasped. He was so hot. I licked my lips, "T-thanks. Didn't notice how loud I was singing."

"You have a beautiful voice." The green eyed beauty said smirking at me. My face started to heat up. I looked down at my phone to try and hide my blush.

"Thanks."

My mom cleared her throat, "Uh you have my leg in the air and its started to cramp up." I giggled. He put her leg down and told her to sit up. My mom sat up.

"It's getting pretty bad," He said crouching down looking at her leg. "It's starting to change colors. It's black and blue."

My mother gasped and so did I. "W-well what does that mean. Is she going to be okay?" I asked him taking my headphones out of ear. He sat down in the swivel chair and looked at me. "Well one of her blood vessels popped in her leg. That's what caused her all that unbearable pain when she was rushed to the hospital the last time. It also caused her leg to change to this color," He said pointing to her leg. "I think it's best if you stay off your leg. With you walking around your putting more pressure on your leg which can damage it more."

She nodded, "Yes okay."

"Alright so I pascribed you a certain kind of pain pills. When you leave you can pick them up at the front desk," He wrote on a small card. "Here's your next visit here. Tuesday at 10am."

I quietly got up and went to use the bathroom. After I did what I had to do I washed my hands. I smiled to myself. That doctor looked mighty young and very good looking. But I know he will never go for a girl like me. A poor girl. As I thought of that I frowned. I picked up my phone off the sink counter and stuck it in my pocket. Once when I got back to the room my mom wasn't there but was.

"Um where did my mom go?"

He turned around in his swivel chair and smirked at me. I blushed slightly. That smirk of his is to die for. He looked at me up and down licking his lips. "She uh went to go pick up her medication at the front desk. She's coming back so we can talk about her next visit."

I nodded and layed down on this couch that was in the corner. It was really comfortable. I turned my head to look at my mom's doctor. He smirked at me and continued to fill out papers. I wonder if he will go for a girl like me. Only if I knew or had a reason to hang out with him. I sighed.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded," Yea of course. Just tired. I don't usually wake up at this time of day." I smiled.

He chuckled. That laugh. Most beautiful noise I ever heard. "Shouldn't you be in high school?Its September."

"Nope. I graduated." I saw him smiled wide and I read his lips as he whispered 'yes'! I acted like I didn't hear him.

"Well what about college?" I frowned at the thought.

"Uh..I don't wanna talk about that if you don't mind. Let's talk about something else." I shyly smiled at him. He scooted his chair closer to me and said smirking like a idiot, "So your saying you want to continue talking to me?"

"N-no uh...that's not it at all. W-well it's not like I don't wanna talk to you I mean you are a cool guy. N-not that I-I know or anything. I uh...um..I just do-" He cut me off with his hand. He covered my mouth. His hand smelled like baby lotion. "Did-did you just sniff my hand?" He ask laughing. I pushed his hand away.

"No! I just..uh...Shut up'" I smiled and fake pouted with my bottom lip sticking out. "Aw baby don't be like that." He joked. I giggled and rolled my eyes. My mom came back in with her medication. The young but very attractive doctor got up and went to talk to my mom about her pills.

I wish one day I could have someone like him. Smart. Wealthy. Funny. Witty. Outgoing. Oh I wish


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: So a reviewer told me I spelled arthritis wrong. Sorry about that guys. Anyways so I decided I'm going to do this in Eli's point of view. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also...if you have any ideas review or Pm me. I will be happy to read them. Omg my birthday is on the 25th!_**

**_A Walk To Remember_**

**_-Eli-_**

_He smirked at her and quickly leaned down to claim her mouth. Clare moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. It was tangy and weird but strangely erotic and she found herself getting turned on by it. Eli pulled away, looking positively smug at her reaction before shoving his pants down and finally freeing his erection. She couldn't help but stare, thankful that he was too busy fishing for a condom to notice. At long last, he found one in the glove compartment and tore open the wrapper before sliding it over his member._

_Making herself comfortable on the blankets, Clare licked her lips in anticipation._

_It was finally happening._

_"Ready?" Eli asked, positioning himself between her legs._

_Clare took a deep breath to gather herself and nodded. "I'm ready."_

_Eli smiled and captured her lips in a sweet kiss as he slowly entered her for the first time. Beneath him, Clare's entire body went rigid and she whimpered painfully against his mouth, clutching his biceps tightly as she adjusted to the foreign sensation. Once fully sheathed inside her, Eli pulled back and placed a kiss on her cheek._

_"Are you okay?" He asked softly._

_"Yeah." Clare ground out. _

_Eli kissed her forehead and, resting his weight on his elbows, he pulled out of her only to swiftly push back in. Clare's nails bit into his flesh, but the pain was nothing compared to the fire building in is groin as her walls clenched and unclenched around him. After a few minutes, Clare relaxed and rolled her hips up to meet his, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through both of them. Eli closed his eyes, his breathing growing shallow. It had been years since he'd last had sex. He didn't know how long he was going to last. He felt like a virgin all over again._

_"Eli…" Clare sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as he moved. "Oh, Eli…"_

_Her moans were music to his ears, urging him to keep going. Picking up the pace, he wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing their bodies even closer. Clare's breath hitched and she tossed her head back, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. An animalistic growl erupted from his chest as he drew closer to his peak, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck to stifle his moans. With one final thrust, he fell over the edge, clinging desperately to the girl beneath him as his body shuddered and jerked before-_

A pillow hit my face waking me up from my dream. Once when I opened my eyes and say Adam I cursed, "Fuck Adam!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Why the fuck did you wake me up. I was having the best dream of my life abou-" He cut me off, "Clare."

I got up and looked at the time. It read 11am. "How do you know her name?"

"Oh I don't does this ring a bell?_ Oh Clare! Clare! Oh yea fuc-"_ I turned a dark red color and threw a pillow at Adam shutting him up. I laughed when he started to fake cry. "Oh shut up and get up." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. I got up and started to get my shower stuff together. I grabbed my Axe Body Wash, Body Spray, Deodorant, and Shampoo.

"So how did you meet this Clare? Damn did you tap that yet? Damn how was it?" Adam asked. I grabbed my towel and looked back at Adam, "I met her one time. She's my patient's daughter. I only know her name when her mom said it and no I didn't fuck her."

Adam sighed and said, "Well you must have bonded with her if you had a sex dream about her." I shook my head and said, "We talked one on one to each other for like 5 minutes. Anyways man I'm going to take a shower. Later around 7 wanna go out to this new club called the mist? I heard it's sick!"

Adam nodded and got off my bed and started making his way too the door, "Sure man. Maybe when we're there you can meet a girl to take back home and get it on!" Before I can respond he was out the door.

I hopped in the shower and started to think about Clare. She was such a beautiful girl. I wonder how old was she. She seemed a bit young. I hope she's like 21 or 20. It's illegal here if your dating and your 3 years older or younger apart from each other. Well that's how it is here in California. Can't change the law. I'm not going to lie when she bent over I looked at her ass. Well that was when he mom wasn't in the room of course. It was so round and plump a- I cant be thinking about this. I bearly know her!

I shook my head letting my dirty thoughts of Clare fly out the window. Once when I got out the shower about 15 minutes later I put on my clothes and out on my deodorant and body spray. I walked back to my room and looked at my calendar. Mmmm today was my day off and tomorrow I work so I better not get drunk only to have a hang over at work. My next appointment with is Tuesday at 10am. Wow time flew by fast. Its Saturday already. I hope Clare will be there. I can't wait to see her again. To look into her eyes. To study her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Adam and I walked into The Mist. Adam was right. There was plenty of great looking girls in here. Some I knew from high school and some I didn't. Everyone grinded, fooled around in the corner or on the couch. Some were just hanging around at the bar. This place were for teenagers and young adults. You just had to be 19 to be in here. It used to be 18 but some dumb ass 18 year olds shot someone here causing mostly everyone to fight. Everyone was fighting. It was all over the news.

"Hey man let's go get a drink to start off our night." Adam screamed over the music. I nodded and we came across the bar along the wall. We both ordered a beer which cost $3.50. Adam rambled on and on about me bringing home a girl tonight. I just rolled my eyes and chugged down my beer. "This place is full of hot chicks Eli! You should halla at one!" Adam said drinking the last of his beer.

"Yea and most of them is full of diseases. Aids, Cancer,a-and...just a lot. Why would I want a slutty girl that fucks anything and everything when I can wait for the right one for me?" I said looking around. When my eyes shot back to Adam he had no come back. Instead he changed the subject and started talking about different kind of drinks. 10 minutes later after our childish fighting Adam stood up a little tipsy.

"Let's go dance with some bitches man!" Adam yelled over the music.

"I don't have no one to dance with."

"Uh," Adam looked around. "How about that girl." He pointed. The girl looked familiar. She was dancing with some girl. A dark skinned girl. Her friend was pretty good looking.

"I can bearly see her face. Ho-wait that's Clare."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note: Thanks Everyone that reviewed! Shoutout to: _**

**_ForeverAndAlways37. This chapter is for you since it was a little bit of you idea! _**

**_A Walk To Remember_**

-Eli-

"Wait as in the Clare that you was getting it on with in your dream?" Adam asked tripping over nothing. I rolled my eyes at his drunkness. I nodded and watched as she grinded on her friend. God this girl is so god damn sexy. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves so tight. There was a V rip starting at her neck down to her belly botton showing some of her breast but her nipples was covered. **  
**

She threw her hands up in the air and thrust her hips side to side. Some guy came up to her taking her from her friend and they started to dance. She pushed him on the couch and started grinding on him. Everybody in the dancing area roared staring at them. She grinded on his now boner. Some guys threw cash at her. The guy she was dancing on stood up and she got off his lap and they continued to grind. She wiped her hair around dancing to the beat.

"Why the hell are you just staring at her? Go dance with her." Adam said his words slurred out of his mouth. I shook my head and looked up at him. "Adam she's my patients daughter. I can't just walk up to her and ask to dance. Plus I don't even know how old she is."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh shut the fuck up and go dance with her! She's sexy as fuck!" He said pushing me towards her. I gave up and pushed Adam off of me softly and walked my way over to her. She was still dancing with that guy. Her dress was pushed up that you can see her lacy underwear. The guys hands were on her waist under her dress.

I cleared my throat loud enough for them to pull apart. When Clare saw me she gasped and hurried and pulled down her dress, "Mr.G-Goldsworthy h-hey." She stuttered blushing. I smirked at her loving how she easily got nervous around me. The guy that was currently dancing with her left and danced with the girl that Clare was first dancing with.

"Hey Clare. What brings you here on Saturday?" I said stepping towards her. She backed up until her back hit the wall. I putting my hands on either sides of her head. She gasped and looked down at my lips then back up at my eyes.

"My uh...my parents thought it would be a good idea if I went out with some friends. W-what are you doing here? Don't you have to work tomorrow early in the morning."

I nodded, "Yes but that's why I'm not drinking as much as my friend." I said over the music pointing to Adam who is sloppy dancing with some blondie. She giggled at his foolish dancing. I looked down at her staring at her lips wanting to taste them. I guess she noticed because she sighed and said,"Mr. Goldsworthy I think this is very inappropriate. I mean your probably like 30 something and I'm a teen so I-" I cut her off with my lips. God she talks to much. In a good way though. She gasped.

I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she expected. Our tongues battled. She moaned when I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist. Our kissing got more intense and heavy. I griped her hips pulling away from the kiss. She had her arms around my neck.

I opened my eyes only to meet beautiful blue orbs.

"Call me Eli and I'm 23."

She sighed in relief. Now the only question was her age. She said she was a teen. Dammit I hope she's over 18. She looked a bit young but how she was dressed tonight she looked about 21. She blushed, "It's kind of weird calling you Eli when your my mom's doctor."

"Well don't think of me as your mom's doctor. Right now just think of me as a guy that wants you so fucking bad. " When I said that she blushed harder. I was a little tipsy right now. I blinked a couple of times. "Wanna dance?" I yelled over the music and she nodded. We walked back on the dance floor since I walked her off of it. Once when we found a spot we started dancing. I looked to my left and Adam was standing right next to me dancing with a different girl.

"Wassuuupppp man!" He yelled. He was drunk. He high fived me laughing, "You got the hot smoking girl I see!" The girl he was dancing with hit his shoulder and he apologize and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and continued to dance with Clare. The DJ changed the song to a more sexy/grinding song.

" Mr-" I cut her off

"Eli."

"Eli, this is more of a grinding song and I don't know if it's okay if I-" I banged my front into her ass too the beat. She gasp. I moved fast to the beat. I gripped her hips and dry humped my dick against her making her moan. I smirked loving the sounds she's making. She gripped my hair pulling on my roots making me growl in her ear. I stopped banging my hips into hers and just starting to dry hump. "God Eli." She turned around to face me. I hitched one of her legs around my waist. She tossed her head back when she felt my hardness against her. I grinded on her.

She quickly removed her leg from me. I frowned at the loss only to have her push me to the couch. She climbed on top of me and started to dry hump me. "Dammit." I cursed. This girl will be the end of me. She gripped the back of my neck and kissed me not stopping her actions down below. She moved harder and faster. "Mmm."

We french kissed playing with each others tongues. I pulled away from the kiss and stared into her beautiful ocean like eyes. She arched her back panting, "Ah god." I pushed her off me slighty and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bathroom. I read the sign on the doors. The one that said handy cap I pushed open. I closed and locked the door behind us.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked ever so softly. I turned around and her hair was a mess. A beautiful mop. I smirked. She looked beyond beautiful. She was so sexy. I walked closer to her. I grabbed her hips and slammed her back against the bathroom door. I bit my lip and started to leave open kisses to her neck. She whimpered and arched her chest into me. I pulled away after 2 minutes.

"How old are you?"

"19."

I nodded. She's legal. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I pushed my hips into her and she whimpered. I smirked. I did it again only a little softer. "Stop teasing." She whined. I laughed softly. Her hands found their way under my shirt. She ran her nails down my abs. I groaned my eyes rolling in back of my head. She lifted my shirt off of my body and threw it to the side. I couldn't take this. I needed her. I need to be inside her. I put her down and unbuckled my belt sliding my pants off until I was standing in boxers.

Clare looked down at my bulged and licked her lips. I smirked and pulled her close sucking on her neck. I bit, sucked, licked, and poked her flesh with my tongue. When I pulled away a hickey began to form. I unzipped her dress from the back and it fell to the ground. She stepped from out of it now only standing in her underwear. Her red sexy lace underwear. My boner rise more.

I grabbed her breast in my hand. Kissing them ever so softly. I left open mouth kisses around the nipple. She moaned and whined begging for me. I latched my mouth on to her nipple. "Ah! Eli." She yelped. My warm wet mouth on her hard nipples. I sucked on them making her moan in pleasure. I did the same treatment to her other breast. She turned us around and pushed me against the door. She kneeled down on her knees and pulled off my boxers tossing them to the side making my cock spring out. I sighed when the cold air hit my lower area.

She looked up into my eyes before licking my dick. Her eyes taunted me. She licked my tip before taking it into her mouth. "Mmm." The vibration from her mouth made me go insane. "Dammit Clare." I gripped her hair as she bobbed her head.

She took me full into her mouth gagging a bit. She pumped her hand up and down while sucking on my tip. "Sss Clare. S-stop."

She pulled away making a 'pop' sound. She stood up, "I'm sorry did I-I do something wrong?" I shook my head and respond, "No no. I just don't wanna cum yet." I pulled down her lacy underwear and tossed it to the side with the other clothes. I rubbed my dick to her thigh and she bit her lip. I pick her up and took my cock in my hand. I held her up with one hand. "Your not a virgin right? " She shook her head

"No I'm not Virgin." I pushed my dick inside of her slowly. I cursed under my breath. I slowly moved in and out of her. I griped her hips with my hands. "Eli." She moaned. I bit my lip and she arched her back. She pressed her chest against mine scratching my back with her nails.

"Fuck Clare."

I started to pump more faster in and out of her. The faster I got the louder she moaned. "Eli! Yes! Yes right there!"

A couple minutes later we both came. We panted in each other's ear. "You." Pant "Were amazing." I said into her ear. I pulled out of her and put her down. I grabbed a paper towel and cleaned us up. Tonight is definitely a night I won't forget. I got to have sex with a beautiful girl.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was Tuesday around 10:13am. I walked out of my office in the back and went to the front. "Helen Edwards?" I called when I walked into the waiting room. There she was as well as Clare. We walked to the back until we got to an empty room. I closed the door and had sit up on the cot. Clare softly smiled at me and sat in the plastic chair in the corner.

"So how's the pills working for you?" I asked .

"Well they work time from time but it's not really working all that great. I think I need a heavier prescription." I nodded

"Alright I'll see what I can do. Uh..." I walked to the computer that's on the wall and slid out the keyboard. "Your not allergic to any medication are you?" She shook her head no. I checked the box no to that question.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

I asked her a couple more questions like that. After I did so I started talking about what she did to stay off her leg and has it been difficult. I handed her a empty bottle for her to pee in then I told her to bring it to the back and the nurse take it and run some tests. Then I told her to fill out some papers at the front desk.

"Clare will you like to come?" She asked Clare.

Clare shook her head her eyes glued into her phone. Helen nodded and walked out. I shut the door when she was down the hall. I sat on my swivel chair and moved in front of Clare. I waited for a few seconds then took her phone from out of her hands and press the power button so the screen went black.

"Hey!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and said, " I just can't have you ignore me now can I beautiful? " she blushed and whispered, "N-no."

Memories started flooding back from Saturday. She stood up and walked around looking at stuff on the wall.

I remember on Saturday when we had sex in the bathroom. The way she moaned. The way she screamed my name. The way she arched her back. I remember when I slid out of her she moaned ever so lightly at the loss. Then I remembered...No condom.

"Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Walk To Remember**_

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_-Clare-_**

"Shit!" Eli yelled. I jumped and turned around to face him. His face was pale.

"What happened?" I asked taking my seat. Eli shut the door and locked it. He turned back to me and said, "When we had sex the other night we...didn't use a condom. Dammit! How could I be so dumb! Why didn't I put on a fucking condom! Shit! Your mom's gonna kill me! Ohhh Shi-" I cut him off with a laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Eh W-what? Why the fuck are you laughing? You can pregnant!"

"Don't worry," I sat on the hospital bed that had a plastic paper over it and pulled him in between my legs . "I'm on birth control."

Eli sighed in relief,"Dammit Clare you should of just said that instead of making me scared as fuck." He cupped my cheek. I gasped when his lips came in contact with mine. I bit on his lip and plunged my tongue inside his mouth. Once when I realize what we were doing I pulled away.

"No."I whispered when we pulled away. He rested his hands on my hips.

"Why can't I kiss you? " He whispered back. I looked up into his green orbs. I shook my head, "This is wrong Eli. What if someone finds out. You can loose your job. Your my mom's doctor."

"Clare if your talking about our 4 year age difference..it's not illegal. Your over 18 and I'm only 23. It's fine." Eli says rubbing Circles into my hips. I bit my lip. He was right. I'm not a minor. We are both adults here. But then again I don't want him to find out about my college problem. If me and Eli do decide to be together he will find out about my college problem. We would have to sneak around from my mom. As cool as my mom is she will never approve of this.

I wrapped my arms around Eli's neck, "Your right. It's legal. I'm not a minor. "

Eli smirked and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss started out slow then it began to speed up. He bit my bottom lip softly earning a moan out of me. Our tongues played around. He laid me down on the hospital bed and climbed on top of me. His lips were so soft.

He moved down to my neck and started to nibble at my neck," God Eli." I moaned. We can't do this here. Someone can walk in on us. Oh gosh what if there is a camera in here. He can get in huge trouble. I push him off of me and I hopped up. I got off of the bed and looked at me, "What happened?"

"Saturday...it wasn't a one time thing...right?" I asked sitting on one of the plastic chairs. He sat in on beside me, "Of course not. I just don't sleep with girls not knowing anything about them." He smirked. I crossed my arms and looks at him with my eye brow raised.

"Well...at least I knew your name." I pushed him softly and giggled, "You nearly knew anything about me Eli."

"I know but...I just...I knew you were different from all the girls out there today."

"How about if I had a STD or something. You have to be careful Eli. Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean girls like me can't have a disease." He nodded, "I know Clare. It's not like I have sex all the time when I go out."

I shrugged then looked at him. Like really looked at him. He stared at me with a confused expression, "What?"

"How many girls did you ever sleep with?" Before he can answer the door nob jiggled.

"Clare?" My mom asked. Eli looked at me and quickly pecked my lips and slipped something in my pocket. Before I can even check what it was Eli opened the door.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes the door gets jammed and locks by it's self." Eli told my mom. My mom sat besides me and turned back to Eli.

"Okay tell me how high is your pain on a scale of 1 to 10."

My mom thinks for a minute," Well I would say 8."

After her little appointment was finished she went out to get the car. When she left the room. I quickly gave Eli a hug taking in his scent. I pulled away, "Bye." I walked out and waited in the waiting room for my mom to pull up outside with the car. She can still drive. She just uses one leg to do so.

I hopped in the car when she arrive and we drove off. I put my hands in my coat pocket. I pinned my eyebrows together when I felt a piece of paper. I took the paper out and unwrapped it.

_'415-524-2208 Call Me Anytime Beautiful. I Know We Don't Know Each Other Well So Let's Change That-Eli' _

I blushed and thought 'Maybe he is different from guys these days that use girls. I hope Eli and I have a connection and Saturday wouldn't just be a one time thing.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Walk To Remember**_

**-Clare-**

_2 Days In Too The Future Since The Last Chapter_

I laid in bed with my laptop on my stomach. God I wish I can go to college. I want to study fashion. If I can even get a degree in that. I also want to get a degree in filmmaking. I'm really good at that.

I can go to college online but it cost money. $180 to be exact for each class. I couldn't afford that. I could get a job but that would mess up my mom's section 8 and it would make her rent go up more and my mom was already struggling. I sighed and closed my laptop. I got up and slipped on my house slippers and walked to the kitchen.

My mom and dad went out to see a movie then eat lunch for their little date. My mom and dad were so happy together.

I made me a homemade salad with Italian dressing. I poured myself some juice and walked back upstairs to my room shutting the door. I hopped into bed and turned on my flat screen TV my mom got years ago for my 15 birthday. I turned the channel to 124 and to my surpise Drake&Josh were on.

I took a bite of my salad and watched the two teenage boys fight. I reached for my phone that was on my nightstand. Next to it was Eli's number. I bit my lip and picked up the piece of paper.

Should I call him? Is it too early? Will he pick up? I would just have to call and find out. I dailed his number and took another bite of my lunch.

After the 4th ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli, it's Clare." I sipped some of my juice.

"Mm hey Clare. What's up." He said yawning. His voice sounded a bit sleepy. Like he just woke up.

"Oh my god did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He chuckled. God his voice is so sexy. I bit my bottom lip.

"It's fine Clare. I'm glad you called me. What are you doing?" I heard shuffling and a guys voice in the back ground. Maybe his dad or..something.

"Eating a salad. Bored out of my mind." I said taking another bite of my food. I could just feel him smirking on the other line when he said, "Why don't you come over?"

"Don't you have to work?" I sighed because I was getting full.

"Nah I only work on Tuesdays,Wednesdays, and Fridays in the morning from 7am until 7pm."

I smiled, "Wow. Um sure I would love to come over."

"Good. Where are you I'll come pick you up." I froze. I didn't want him to see my house. My house on the outside was terrible. The grass in the front yard was so high. There was vines growing on the side of the house. I wouldn't want him to judge me. My mom and dad been so busy neither of them have time to cut the grass. My dad is a busy working man. My mom has to stay off her leg. I could cut it but we don't have a loan cutter. It cost $120. For a thing that cuts grass? Yea I know. Most things here in California is expensive.

"I uh..I'm at subway. Around the corner from that smoke shop on Main Street." **(Idk if thats a real street in cali so..just go with it)**

"Alright. I'll see you in 20." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I finished my food then put my plate in the trash can in my room. I went to the bathroom and turned the warm water on. I walked back into my room and went inside my closet and grabbed a black belly shirt. It was short sleeve and it showed my stomach. I pulled out black skinny jeans that were stretchy out of my bin. Then I grabbed some white Nikes on my shelf. I looked in my underwear drawer and grabbed blue underwear and a bra to match.

I walked back into the bathroom and started to strip. I stepped into the shower and started to wash up with my strawberry bodywash. After I washed my body washed off I shaved my legs with my coccunt shaving cream.

Once when I was done showering I got dress and brushed my teeth. I had 10 minutes to get to subway before Eli gets there. Subway was right around the corner so I'll make it. I walked to the mirror and brushed my black straight hair down. My hair was down to the middle of my back.

I wasn't over dressing if that's what you think. I'm completely comfortable. Blame my bestfriend Bianca for getting me outfit. I loved it though.

I grabbed my Iphone and out it in my pocket and was off to subway.

When I got there I sat on the bench outside of the store and waited. While I waited I went on my phone. 5 minutes later this guy came up to me. I stood up thinking it was Eli because I was only looking down at a guys shoes. I looked up and it wasn't Eli.

"Hey there sexy."

"H-Hi. Uh who are you?"

"Oh I'm Chad. I just saw you sitting there looking absolutely beautiful I had to say hi." Chad said. I blushed, "Thanks uh Chad."

Chad moved some of my hair out of my face and said, "Sorry I'm not usally like this its just...your so fucking sexy."

Before I could respond I heard, "Excuse me."

I looked up and saw Eli standing behind Chad. I pushed Chad's hand off of my cheek, "Hey Eli." Chad turned around and said, "Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend and you are?" Eli said. Chad looked at me then at Eli," Sorry I didn't know she was taken man. I uh..I'm gonna..." And Chad walked away. Eli looked at me with his green eyes and smiled, "Hey." He took my hand and started to walk me to his car I believe.

"H-hey. Uh...did you mean what you said back there?" He opened his car door open for me and I got in. He walked around to the other side and got into the drivers seat. He put the car in drive and drove off.

"What? About me being your boyfriend." He said glancing at me. I nodded. He sighed, " Do you wanna be my girl?" I blushed and looked down at my hands and started to play with the tweety ring I have.

"Don't be scared to tell me Clare. Answer me your honest answer. Do you want us to be a thing?" He said. I bit my lip and nodded my cheeks turning a tainted pink. He grabbed my hand and interwhined out fingers.

"Then it's settled. Your my girl and I'm your guy. But we'll take it slow. We will uh start out dating. Is that okay." He said rubbing his thumb over mine. I got shivers from his touch. I nodded and he said, "For a pretty and beautiful girl you don't talk very much."

"Eli I'm not that pretty."

"Yes you are." He defended.

"No."

"Clare I would never lie to you. Ever. Your beautiful," I blushed. He came to a stop and I looked out the window and saw an apartment building. Eli got out of the car and I was about to open my door to get out but he opened it for me. He smiled and took my hand and led me to the door.

"For a doctor I would of thought you would live in a huge house." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kept walking to the door.

"Oh shush." He pecked my neck and let go of me to unlock the door. I instantly missed his warmth. He lived on the first floor. When we got to his door he unlocked it and led me inside. My jaw instantly dropped. Everything inside was brand new. When we first walked in we were in the living room. There were black couches that looked comfy. A flat screen TV melted on the wall. It was breath taking.

"Let me show you around." He walked me too the kitchen and it had a stove with 6 burners. It was silver. Mostly everything in the kitchen was sliver from the stove to the microwave, fridge,to the pots. The counter was black and white marble like. The stools were pushed under the counter. "When your here you can just help yourself to whatever you want." He pulled me into a room. When he turned on the lights there was a huge screen melted onto the wall. It was about 11 or even bigger feet tall.

"Oh my god. Eli this room is amazing." He pulled me on to a couch and pulled me on top of him. I giggled when he started to tickle my sides. He stopped f a minute and said, "I'll finish that tour later." He started to tickle me again and I laughed.

"S-stop it. Eli." I giggled. He stopped and said, "I found your tickled spot. Haha." I pouted and got off of him only to have him pull me back on top of him. I smiled and he smirked. He leaned up to peck my lips. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "I can't believe I only knew you for about a week and it's like we've been dating for over 6 months." I nodded and got off of him and walked out of the room.

He caught up with me and took me too a room I suppose was his."This is my room." I fell back on his bed onto my bed with me arms spread out. He smiled at me and climbed on top of me and spread my legs. He laid between them and rested his face in my neck and whispered, "You sleepy?"

I shook my head from side to side, "How many girls did you sleep with before me? "

We both sat up so we was facing each other. He grabbed both my hands and played with my fingers and said, "3 before you. How many guys did you sleep with before me?"

I hate that question. My eyes started to tear up.

"Uh none." He knitted his eye brows together and said, "But then that would of made you a virgin when we slept together but you weren't. Clare that doesn't make since. You had to sleep with someone before me."

I bit my lip to keep from crying. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I then broke down. I sobbed so hard into my hands.

"Hey its gonna be okay. You don't have to tell me." He said rubbing my back. I cried harder and shook my head, "No," I whimpered. I hugged him crying into his chest. I gripped the back of shirt and sobbed harder. He hugged me back and tried to calm me down. And it worked after several minutes. I pulled away from Eli and looked up at him. He took my hands in his.

"When I was 12 my uncle he would...touch me. I was only 12. My mom and dad were always working so he baby sitted me. He would put me to bed but said I put my pajamas on wrong. He would t-take them off and touch me down there. I told him to stop several times. I thought if I told my parents they wouldn't believe me. They wouldn't believe that he would do something like that."

His jaw tightened at the thought of someone touching me when I didn't wanna be touched.

"On my 13th birthday he said he was taking me out to get ice cream after I had my birthday party. I started to think something was werid when we passed the ice cream place. That night. He-He took me to his house and he...he rapped me. I scream and begged him to stop. God Eli it hurt so much." A few silent tears escaped my eyes.

"I was only 13. He's in jail now. He gets out in 6 months and I'm so scared." I cried. He pulled me into his chest and let me cry.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happened to you." He said. I shook my head and pushed myself away from him.

"How? My parents are bearly home and your mostly at work! He can get out before that and he will...I-" he cut my off by getting up and walking towards me hugging me.

"Relax. Don't cry. I should of never asked. Just...I won't let anything happened to you. I promise. Okay?" I nodded and cried more. We moved on to the bed and Eli laid us down and pulled the covers over us. I laid my head into his chest and he rubbed my back. My eyes soon fluddered close.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Reviews-_**

_Guest-wha_t**_ do you mean you can't "date someone three years younger or older" in california? that makes absolutely no sense. i live in california and there are sixteen year olds dating twenty two year olds so, what you said is pretty ridiculous._**

Okay So This Is Fiction. Anything Can Happends. So if you don't like my story stop reading. This IS fiction so that means anything can happend.

**_ degrassiluver18-_****_Love can't wait to find out what happens next!_**

**_ForeverAndAlways37 -_****_Interesting Chapter. I like that you changed clare's look in this. Haha. And wow the rape story was a very unexpected twist. Can't wait for more._**

Thanks so much both of u guys! Degrassiluver18 and ForeverAndAlways37 you guys are the best. If you have any ideas you can always let me know. I can always make them work! Enjoy this chapter! Love u

_**A Walk To Remember**_

**5 hours into the future since the last chapter which means it's 6pm**

**-Eli-**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Last thing I remember is falling asleep with Clare in my arms. I smiled at the thought of her. She's just so innocent and beautiful. I frowned at what she told me before we fell asleep. That bastard touched her. Raped her when she was only 13. She was so young.

But I was her first. Her _real _first time. I smiled but then frowned when I noticed Clare wasn't in the bed with me. I looked around the room and saw her shoes and purse. So she didn't leave so then where is she. I got out of the bed and stretched out cracking my bones in my back.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to see her in the kitchen bent over looking for something in the cabinet down below. I stared at her ass licking my lips. I walked behind her and put my hands on her hips. She rose up still looking forward and I started to leave feather kisses on her neck. She turned around then I noticed she was on the phone. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yea mom I'm fine. Bianca said I can use some of her clothes so I'll be fine. Have fun with dad. Bye love you too. I'll see you in the morning." She hung up and put her phone on the counter and looked at me. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey babe. You okay?" I said referring to earlier. She sighed, "Yea. It's just hard for me too talk about that. I'm fine though Eli. I promise." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips. I smirked and kissed her forehead and hugged her. She wrapped her tiny hands around me and hugged me back tightly. I kissed her head and pulled away.

"Who's Bianca?" I asked taking her hand and bringing her into the TV Room which had the huge flat screen TV. I sat on the couch and she sat on my lap.

"She's my best friend. I knew her since I was about 11. I told my mom that I was sleeping over her house tonight and that's where I was almost all day. But the thing is I'm not really sleeping over Bianaca's house. Can I spend the night here with you?" She asked.

I nodded, "Of course." Before she can even reply I heard someone walk in the house. I got up bringing her with me. We walked to the living room and saw Adam with boxes of pizza. 3 to be exact. I took one box and walked to the counter and pulled out a stool and Clare sat on that one and I kissed her neck quickly then sat down. Adam walked into the kitchen with us.

"Sup man," He said then looked at Clare. "Hey, your that chick Eli was dancing with in the club. And damn don't you have a style...and a ass." He said as she reached over the counter to grab her phone staring at her ass.

"Back off Adam she's mine," I said. He cursed, "Damn." I chuckled and rolled my eyes and then looked down at her outfit.

"He's right. Your outfit is sexy." I said taking her hand as she took a big bite of pizza. She smiled while chewing. I laughed at her. She is so adorable. I hope her mom approves of us dating. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said as I took a bite of pizza.

"Hey Eli." A female's voice said into the phone. I instantly reconized the voice. It was a nurse at the clinic. She's always trying to get with me. Well she already did in the past.

"What do you want?" I spat into the phone. Clare looked at me and I took my hand out of hers and stood up still in the kitchen. Adam looked at me and said, "Is that her?"

I nodded. The nurse's name was Miranda Stewart.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over. You know for work-" I cut her off saying, "Miranda you don't get it do you? It was a one night stand. That's it. Listen I know after that we dated then I," I looked at Clare and I walked into the other room. "I got you pregnant but you said you got rid of it." She was silent for a second. I didn't tell her to get rid of the baby. She decided to because it will mess up our job. Nurses can date other doctors in the same clinic you know.

"Wait...you didn't get rid of it?"

"...No." And then I hung up. I jumped when I heard Clare's voice when said, "Eli you got a girl pregnant?" I turned around and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Oh damn. I grabbed both her hands but she yanked her hands back.

"Clare don't. It's not what it sounds. I'll tell you the whole story." I led her to the bed and explained everything to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Walk To Remember**_

**-Eli-**

I looked deeply into her eyes and sighed. I hate talking about Miranda. I bit my lip and looked down.

"When I first started working at the clinic I was working at the front desk. You know I helped people make appointments. Miranda she sat next to me. She showed me how to do things on the computer. She helped me when I had a issue with the computer. We became friends. Really good friends. So about 2 months ago her and I went out to a bar for her 22nd birthday. We dances or whatever then we kissed. We ended up having sex that night. We were both pretty drunk." I looked up at Clare and she was looking at me still listening.

"That night she said she was on birth control and that she took her pill that morning. I didn't have a condom so we decided to do it without it. I guess she didn't take her pill that morning. A few weeks later I saw her with another guy kissing and what not. We was a one night stand anyway even though we knew each other. Anyways a few weeks ago she told me she was pregnant. Her and I got into a huge fight because I didn't believe the baby was mine because I saw her with another guy. Every time I see her in the clinic she's always being such a...bitch. Anyways the point is I slept with her before I knew you. And...the baby...I don't know." I finished with a sigh. I looked up at Clare and she said, "You have a baby?"

I nodded, "8 more months and I will have one in my arms. You know what's so werid? "

"What?"

"Everything in my gut is telling me it's not mine but then I have to believe it is mine because we slept together without a condom. Don't be mad at me."

She shook her head, "It's going to be hard dating you knowing you have another girl on the side." She got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"That's not how it is at all. I don't even want her. I admit I had feelings for her when I first met her but after what happened what me and her I don't want her. Clare I can't just leave her to take care of the baby on her own. " I said scoffing. Clare glared at me and stormed out of the room.

Why is she even mad?

I ran after her and grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She yanked her hand away from mines and spat, "Out. I need to think."

"Think about what?! Your not the one having a child on the way." I don't know why I started yelling. something just mad me so upset at her.

"Yeah but the guy I'm dating is having a child! Gosh Eli I'm just gonna go!"

"Why are you being such a whinny little bitch about this! Your over reacting. " I regret those words once when they came out of my mouth. She slapped me across my face. My cheek stung. I looked up at. My eyes turned a dark green color.

"You know what Eli your an asshole! All I wanted was to cool down! You have anger issues that you should start controlling. " she started to walk away but I grabbed her softly,"Wait Clare I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." She pushed me off of her and walked out..

"Call me when your not acting like..this. We haven't been dating for 48 hours and your already starting to act like my ex." And she walked out.

Adam came out of his room, "What happened? "

I told him everything. He punched me in my arm.

"What the hell man! Why did you call her a bitch?"

"I-I don't know. I just snapped on her."

"You don't want this too turn up like Bianca do you?" He said. I glared at him. Bianca was my ex girlfriend. I use to get so mad at her for the littiest things. I use to snap at her and just hit her. I slapped her and pushed her down. I never knew why I got so angry at her.

I got help for that. I changed. I just hope my old self isn't coming back. I cat hury Clare she's too precious.

"No I don't. Clare is too precious. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank You Everyone Who Reviewed! I love you guys. Also about the whole Bianca thing. The bianca Eli is talking about is not the bianca who is Clare's Bff.**

**_A Walk To Remember_**

_-__**Clare-**_

2 Weeks. 14 days since I spoke to him. He called and texted telling me that he was sorry and that we had to talk. I didn't wanna talk to him. I know he didn't cheat on me but he got a girl pregnant. It hurts to know that the guy I'm dating is having a baby on the way. By a different girl.

But why am I this mad. He told me it was before we knew each. I don't want Eli to be a dead beat father. I just don't wanna see anothet girl at his place. I shook my head. Maybe I'm over reacting.

Today my mom and I had to go back to the clinic. They found something in her blood. They as in the doctors. God I have to see Eli today. I don't wanna go but I have to. I wanna be there for her. I hope what they found in her blood isn't too serious.

"Clare are you ready?" My mom yelled. I took one more glance in the mirror. I had on blue washed jeans with a leather shirt that showed my stomach. Even though I'm poor Bianca always tries to help out and buy me things I need or give me some if the clothes she can't fit or doesn't like. My hair was in a high bun. I put on black flats to top of my shirt. If you didn't know me you would never think I'm poor. But I am. Thanks too Bianca she helps me with my clothes. She gets free clothes because her mom owns a clothing store.

Sometimes she takes me into her mom's store and have me pick out some clothes. Bianca is the best friend I could ever had.

I walked downstairs and my dad stood up and said, " Woah where are you going with that outfit on?"

I giggled and pointed to my mom

"Relax dad. I'm just going with mom. Come on mom." Mom and I walked to the car and I decided to drive this time.

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

Here I am again. In his room. Eli Goldsworthy's room. Just ignore him Clare. Just ignore.

He walked in wearing black skinny jeans with a black shirt with his name tag pinned on it. He looked at me and I looked away. His face fell.

"Hey . How are you doing today?" Eli said to my mom. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and started to take selfies. Gosh I am so silly at times.

Eli and my mom continued to talk.

"Okay so we found something in your blood work and it's very serious. The other nurses told me the name but I forgot. I'm sorry. Uh go to the room all the way down the hall and is there. She will tell you. "

My mom nodded and got up. She looked a bit afraid. She looked at me and said, "It's best if you stay here. I don't want you to hear the bad news. I don't want you to get worried."

"But mom your gonna have to tell me sometime."

"I wanna go alone."

I put up my hands in defense and she walked out. I picked up my phone again and called Bianca.

"Hello?" She said. I smiled.

"Hey girl. Guess what?" I said smiling big. She squealed, "What? What?" Before I could say anything too her Eli snatched the phone from me and said into the phone, "Sorry Clare is with her boyfriend right now. She'll call back later." He hung up. I got up and tried to snatch my phone back but he wouldn't let me.

"Eli give it." I said reaching for it. But he only held it higher.

"Not until you talk to me." He demanded. He put my phone on a very high shelf that I wouldn't be able to reach. I whined.

"Asshole." I said. He frowned and said, "We need to talk."

I crossed my arms and said, "Talk."

He sighed, "Listen what happened two weeks ago...I didn't mean what I said. You weren't being a bitch okay. It's just...I - I,"He sat down on one of the chairs. "1 1/2 ago I had this girlfriend. Her name was Bianca-" I cut him off.

"Wait the Bianca I know? "

"No. My Bianca had blonde hair and wore a lot of light clothing. Not your Bianca. " He told me. I nodded and he continued, "Bianca she was my girlfriend for about a year or so. We were so happy together. We spent every single day together. All the time. We were each others first times. But then I started to get these mood swings. Every single little thing she did pissed me off. One day she didn't come home on time. We uh we shared my apartment. She didn't come home at 7 because we had dinner plans. I started to yell at her when she walked in saying she was cheating because she didn't come in at 7. She yelled back then I just slapped her." I gasped.

"Our relationship use to get more violent. I would tell her it wouldn't happend again. Then that night I would hit her again if she pissed me off. I abused her...on day when I came back from college she was gone. She took all her stuff and just left me. After that I knew I had to get help. And I did. But now I don't know if my old ways are coming back," He looked Into my eyes. "That's probably why I snapped on you like that Clare. I don't want my old ways to come back. I don't wanna hurt you. Your too precious. I'm falling for you and I'm falling hard. I-I sorry for how I acted. Please forgive me." He finished. I stared into his eyes. They were light green. He had a little pout.

I sighed, "How you was acting...it scared me. Your face...your eyes were almost black-"

"And if you ever see me like that. If my face change up just walk away. Okay?" I nodded. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry too." I said. He nodded and sighed. I sighed too.

"That nurse. She has your baby."

"I think she's lying to be with me. I'm going to make her do a pregnancy test in front of me. If she denies I know she's lying." He said smirking. I nodded and smiled.

"If she does have your baby. I'll help you take care of it."

"I doubt she has my baby. My gut is telling me she's lying."

I nodded. He looked at me up and down. He pushed me off his lap making me stand. He looked at me up and down.

"Damn babe you look good." He said. I blushed and giggled.

"I'm going to a party tonight that's why."

"I'm coming." He pecked my lips. I peck his lip again. And again. And again. He put his hands on my waist. I pulled away and smiled.

"Are we official? You told Bianca that you was my boyfriend."

He nodded, "Yup. With you looking like this guys are gonna try to get with you and I can't have that." I blushed. I leaned in to kiss him but the door started to slowly open. I hopped off of Eli and he quickly stood up and grabbed a folder and act like her was filling out some papers. I played with my fingers. My mom walked in with a pale face.

"Mom what's wrong?"

No answer

"M-mom?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "They found...cancer. I-I have cancer."

I gasped


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Walk To Remember**_

**Next Day**

**-Clare- **

I layed on Eli's couch watching TV. I can't believe my mom has cancer. She's not a smoker and she eats healthy. I don't get it. My eyes start to water. Eli came out his room in his boxers. He just got out of the shower. I bit my lip to hold in my sob. I failed. I started to cry. I took Eli's pillow that is on his couch and cried into it. I squeezed it while sobbing hard.

"Babe?" I heard Eli say. I just continued to cry. I can't loose my mom. I just can't. He slowly took the pillow from me. I sniffled and looked at him with my glassy eyes.

His face fell. He sat next to me and said, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't," I started to pant heavily. I couldn't control it. "I can't loose h-" .Pant. "Her s-" I started to sob heavily. The thought of me loosing her made emotional.

"Hey babe, calm down. Calm down for me." He said rubbing my back. I kept crying. My head started to hurt. "Breath in and out."

I did what he said. After a minute I started to calm down.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm scared. I can't loose my mom Eli. I just can't. " I sniffled. He looked me in the eyes and hugged me. I hugged him back and cried. He rubbed my back talking calmly in my ear trying yo calm me down.

After 15 minutes of cying I calmed down and pulled away. I whipped my tears and sighed. He kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and he smirked. "Whenever you need to talk. Come to me." He said. I nodded and hugged him. He rubbed me back and pressed a soft kiss to my neck. I giggled and pushed him away softly.

"That's one of my tickle spots." I smiled at him. He smiled, "That's the smile I love."

I blushed climbed into his lap so I was straddling him. I instantly moaned. I bit my lip and a heavy blush began to form. I looked down and there was Eli's **hard **dick against me.

"Why are you hard?" I whispered. I looked into his eyes and he was blushing.

"Uh well..your sitting here...in one of my shirts and lace panties looking sexy as hell. How can I not get hard." He said coolly. I smiled and pushed him back on the couch by his shoulders so he was laying down. I kissed his nose softly and said, "Eli...make love to me."

He put his hands on my waist and looked into my eyes. I bit my lip nervously. He kissed the tip of my nose softly and said, "You were just crying and now you wanna have sex?" He softly chuckled. I sat up a little and crossed my arms over my chest trying to hold a serious face. Eli frowned and started to lightly tickle my sides. I started to giggled and push his hands away.

"That's my Clare." I stopped giggling and stared into his eyes.

"Seriously Eli. I want us to make love."

"Did you take your pill this morning."

"N-No. But we can do it with a condom." I said. He rubbed my thighs and stood up still holding me. He walked me too his room and shut the door and walked us to the bed. He laid me down softly on his bed and got up and plugged his phone into his speakers. He turned on 'A Drop In The Ocean' By Ron Pope. He walked to me and climbed in between my legs.

"I wanna make love to you to this song. Slow." *Kiss* "Passionate." *Kiss* "Love." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled wide. Eli at times is always so sweet to me. I'm falling for Eli. Hard.

I brought his lips to mine and kissed him deeply.

**-Eli-**

I cupped her cheek and slipped my tongue into her warm wet mouth. I pull away from the kiss and stare at her. "Your beautiful." I whispered into her ear. I nibbled on her ear lobe and she moaned. My boxers started to tighten. I kissed down her neck slowly then back up to her lips. I pecked her lips and she pushed me down on to the bed and climbed on top of me. She straddled my stomach. She lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it aside.

She leaned down and started to kiss my neck. She left open mouth kisses leaving me breathless. She then bit down on my weak spot.

"Mmm-ah." I moaned. I moved my hands down to her butt and cupped it. One hand on her ass the other on her back. She licked and sucked my neck. I squeezed her butt making her gasp and arching her back. I cupped her cheek with the hand that was on her back and kissed her deeply. I sat up with her in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I bit her bottom lip and sucked on it. She whimpered and slightly rotated her hips into mine and whimpered. I pulled away from the kiss and kissed up and down her neck leaving love bites. I opened my mouth and left open mouth kisses.

"Hmm." She whimpered. I smirked and pulled away. She instantly smashed her lips to mine.

For a moment my brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. The sweat on my brow cooled; the hairs on my skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. Her arms squeezed my head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through the back of my hair while mine explored her godly curves and thighs.

I sat on my knees and laid her down on her back. I sat on my knees and whispered, "Can I take this off?" Even though this wasn't our first time together I still want to treat her with respect. Like a lady should be treated during sex. I pointed to her bra and she nodded. She sat up giving me more excess to taking it off. I un-latched the strap and slid the bra off her shoulders. I kissed her shoulders while slowly taking it off. I threw the bra to the side and looked at her face.

Usually when Clare and I would make out she would get very nervous when I would stare at her chest when she had a bra on. She climbed on top of me. "Can I take these off?" She asked pointing to my boxers. I nodded and she moved her fingers under my waist band. She slowly slid them down by the help of me lifting my hips up. My dick sprung out and she smiled at me. I softly smiled back. She pressed a kissed to my member then stood on her knees and slowly pulled her underwear off.

I smiled at her.

"Your the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on." I whispered.

_It's just a drop in the ocean, _

_A change in the weather _

_I've been praying that you and me might end up together_

I laid her down and opened her legs. I pecked her lips before disappearing between her legs. I licked her clit and she moaned loudly gripping the pillow her head is laying on. I rubbed her with my palm and she began to move against it slowly. I rubbed her a little faster then gave another lick to her pussy. I moved my index finger into her slowly. I went as far as I can go and slowly moved out. I did this for a couple more minutes then her breathing started to change.

She bit her lip holding in her moan.

"Let it out baby." I whispered. I latched my mouth on to her. I moved my tongue inside of her. I went in and out of her hole.

"Ahh-mmm god." She moaned gripping my hair. She started to move my head faster with her hands. I moaned. I flicked my tongue inside of her. I looked up to see her tugging at her nipples. I licked her clit then stuck my index finger inside of her. She grinded against it.

"F-Fuck Eli." She moaned loudly. I moved faster and rubbed her at a fast rate. I did this for a few minutes then she came. I sucked up her juice and gave one last kiss to her lower area. She got up and pushed me down. She kissed me then bit my neck. Then bit my collar bone, chest, then nipple. She took my shaft into her hand and gave a lick to it. She stared into my eyes never breaking contact. She sucked on my head and moved her hand slowly up and down my shaft. I bit my lip and looked deeply into her eyes. She flicked her tongue around my head then started bobbing her head up and down. I took a fist full of her hair.

"Shit." I groaned.

She stopped sucking and just pumped her hands. She sped up her actions. When she was about to suck on the head I pushed her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head and kissed her. My dick laid on her. I pulled away and fished for a condom. Once when I found it I tore open the rapper with my teeth. I slid it on and kissed Clare softly. She turned us over and straddled me. She took my dick and slid down onto it. I gripped her waist and moved her slowly. She bit her lip. I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

I moved her hips a little harder and she smiled at me then whimpered. I grunted lowly and bucked my hips up into her. She grinded her hips into mine then started to bounce up and down slowly. Slow passionate love. The song we were listening to replayed over. I pressed my hand to her back and pulled her into me so our bodies were together. Nothing can pass threw us. She picked up her paste a bit. She bit my chest and pulled at my skin.

"Mmm." I groaned. Clare started to pant. She kissed up and down my chest while I shifted in and out of her. Slow sex with Clare was great. It wasn't rushed. It was just the two of us. Together. She leaned up and put her hands on my chest and arched her back as she rotated into me. I moved my hands to her smooth butt and caressed it. It was so soft.

The bed started to squeak as she grinded slow but hard.

"Oh Elijah." She arched her back into my hand as I touch her breast. I leaned up and sucked on her nipples. "Oh yes. Mmm. Eli. Feels so good." She moaned in a whisper. She pushed my head from her chest and pin my hands to the bed interlacing our fingers.

"S-So..beautiful-mmm." I moaned into her ear. My hands came to her lower back as I thrust into her a little fast. She gasped followed by a moan. I started to move fast inside her and she yelled my name. I then slowed down my paste teasing her.

"Stop teasing." She moaned.

"Make me." I grunted. She gasped and threw her head back. I rolled on top of her and started to move inside of her at a medium rate.

"Uh." I groaned. I started moving a bit faster. Clare locked her legs around me and clawed at my back. I bit my lip and gripped the head board. I knuckles turned white as I gripped harder. I grinded into her in a up and down motion.

"Ah-mmm Eli-Elijahhh."

"Ah-Cl-Clare. Fuck!" I pumped into her more faster. The headboard started to move back and forth as I gripped onto it. I removed my hands from the headboard and gripped the sheets above Clare's head.

"Oh Eli right there! Yes that's the spot." I found it. I found her G-spot. I hit it hard but slow. I slid out of her slowly only to pound into her hard.

"Dammit Clare." I moaned loudly. I kissed her forehead. Her legs started to shake around me and then...she let go. She came. She panted. I moved a little faster inside of her so I can cum. After a few seconds I did. I grunted and slumped on top of her. We both panted against each other. I slid out of her then I threw the condom out and pulled her against me. She was facing me. I moved her long black hair out of her face. The song was finishing up.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven,_

_Oh you are my heaven. _

I stared into her blue eyes and she smiled. I smiled back.

"Clare?"

"Yes Eli?" She asked while playing with my fingers.

"I love you." I said nervously. She stopped playing with my fingers and looked at me. I smirked and she blushed.

"I love you too Eli." She said smiling wide. I grinned and pecked her lips.

"You are my heaven." We said in unison. We laughed at each other softly. I pecked her lips and closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ideas for this chapter and the previous was by ForeverAndAlways37 and I**_

_**A Walk To Remember**_

**_A week later since the last chapter_**

**_-Eli-_**

Today was Tuesday and I had to get ready for work. I don't have to see Clare's mom anymore because once when the clinic found out she has cancer they had her go to the hospital. I looked next to me and there was an empty spot. I got up and wondered where Clare was. She have been sleeping over here a lot. I walked out of my room and into the living room and there she was. Talking on the phone.

"K.C I told you I'll be there today," She giggled. "K.C I have to go." She bit her lip. She's fucking cheating. That bitch.

"K.C your stupid you know that. Really what did you get me! Come on tell me! Fine then I'm not coming over. No you know I hate surpises. Fine. I'll see you later. Wait...I love you. Awww,"She giggled and hung up. She had a smiled on her face. I walked into the living room fully.

"Who the fuck was that?" I growled. She looked at me and she stopped smiling.

"It was my friend."

"Friend?! Friend? Your fucking cheating aren't you! Huh!" I yelled. She whimpered and shook her head. I walked up to her with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and she gasped.

"Y-Your eyes are black...I - I'm gonna go." She said picking up her purse. I grabbed her purse from her and shook everything out of it. Condoms flew out along with someone of her belongins. About 4 condoms came out. I pushed her on to the couch.

"So what you were going to go fuck him! Huh!" I yelled loudly at her. She shook her head

"H-Hes my best friend that's it." I balled up my fist. I can't loose her. I can't.

"You know what," I chuckled darkly. "No more friends for you. Got it!?" She stood up and stomped her foot in front of me.

"That's not fair! I can talk to my friends if I want! You don't control me!" I cut her off by pushing her against the wall trapping her. She whimpered. "Eli stop."

I heard the front door open but I didn't think nothing of it. I kept my grip on her.

"You are not to see him or talk to him. Got it!" I yelled and threw her to the floor. I had my fist balled up. Why can't I stop. Why can't I relax. I don't wanna hurt her. I need to calm down.

"Eli what the hell are you doing to her! " I turned around and saw Adam. He quickly ran to Clare and helped her up. She was crying. I glared at Adam. He whispered something into her ear and she went into my room. "Eli your starting to act like your old self. You keep getting more out of control."

"Shut the fuck up." I said to him glaring.

"Eli...have you been taking your meds?" He asked. I froze. I haven't took my meds since Bianca. I started to calm down slowly. I breathed in and out. I unballed my fists and relaxed, "No."

Adam cursed, "Fuck Eli. You have to take them. Your putting Clare in danger." He said looking at her things all over the floor. Clare. Clare. Oh shit. Dammit.

"Clare...Clare." I trailed off making my way to my room. I opened the door slowly and saw her on the bed crying. I slowly made my way towards her.

"Clare I'm so...sorry." I whispered. She flinched and backed away from me sheilding her self. Oh no. I screwed up bad. Really bad. I moved closer to her and she whispered, "Don't hit me. Please."

I softly grabbed her hand and said, "No, I'm not gonna hit you. Look at me," she slowly looked at me. "I take meds okay. I didn't take them and...I hit you...I'm sorry baby...listen it won't happen again. I'll take my meds. I'm sorry. I love you." I said pecking her cheek.

"Eli, your starting to scare me. I don't like it. I don't." She cried. I bit my lip. I can't loose her.

"I thought you were cheating."

"Thought Eli! I WASNT! I would never." She pushed me. I sighed. I got up and started to kiss her neck. That usually calms her down. I kissed her neck. Nibbled a bit and she stopped talking and moaned. Make up sex.

I pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her and continued to suck on her neck.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I climbed out of the bed and started to get dress.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked. We made love 2 times in a row. Make up sex is great.

"Too work. I was suppose to be there 2 hours ago." I smirked. She nodded and got up. In just a bra and underwear.

"Clare...again I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put my hands on you." I sighed.

"It's...okay. Just take your meds." She said picking up her phone. I opened my pill bottle and dry swallowed the pills. I sighed and picked up my phone and walked to Clare and pecked her lips.

"I'm gonna be here a little late."

"Why?"

"I'm going over Miranda's house." I said. I was going over there with a pregnancy test.

"Oh...okay." She smiled softly and I left.

* * *

**Sorry the end was kind of suckesh. If you have any ideas for the next chapter don't be afraid to tell me. I'll fit in the ideas. REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**_"ForeverAndAlways37: I love you you are the best followrr i ever had!_**

_**A Walk To Remember**_

_**-Clare-**_

I was currently at my house getting changing of clothing for Eli's house. I always tell my parents I'm at a friend's house. Not Eli's of course. After I got my belongings I headed downstairs too see my father in his pajamas and my mom drinking some water. I walked to my mom and kissed her cheek. She smiled and I frowned.

"Mom...you have to start going to the treatments. If not your-" She cut me off saying, "I know. But we can't afford it. I can't go to treatments Clare. We can't pay for the bill."

"Mom...I don't wanna loose you."

"I know sweetie...just..go to your friend's house. I'll think of something. I love you." I nodded and hugged her and my father and left.

I started to walk to Eli's house. I thought about what happened a few hours ago. How Eli yelled and pushed me. How his eyes were black. It scared the shit out of me. I was so scared. I hate seeing Eli black out like that. I love him. But if he continues to put his hands on me I'm gonna end it.

My phone interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." K.C said into the phone in a joking manner. I giggled as I continued to walk. K.C have been my friend since the 7th grade. When I moved to a new school 2 months into the school year he was the first person to talk to me. He protected me. He kept me safe.

"Hey! What's up." I said. I passed CVS pharmacy and was now 2 blocks away from Eli's apartment. K.C chuckled into the phone.

"I miss you. I wanna see you. I wanna hang out." He whined into the phone. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Well...how about tomorrow at 8am. I'm busy today."

"Fine. Can we get on video chat tonight? I really wanna see you." K.C said softly. He is just so sweet and cute.

"Sure. I'll call you around 8ish. Okay?" I said walking up to Eli's apartment door. I walk pretty fast. I was already into the buliding. I walked to Eli's door and opened it. I kept it unlocked.

"I can't wait that long. I wanna see my baby sis." He whined. I smiled. He always referred me as his sister. I walked into Eli's room and sat on the bed.

"K.C I have things to do. Stop being a baby. I'll call at 8. Okay?" I stripped to nothing and walked into the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me.

"Alright. Bye. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too K.C." I hung up and hopped in the shower.

**-Eli-**

It's currently 6:45pm. I'm about to get off my shift and head over to Miranda house. She had took a day off. Once when it hit 7 I left after checking in with my boss.

I drove to her one family house and just opened then door. Haha she won't be mad. I was walking to her living room when I heard.

"Reese you know I'm only doing it for the money. I don't have any feelings for him," What is she talking about? What money? "Listen the baby is yours. Not his. I'm only using him for his money. I'm telling him that the baby is his so he can help out. He's fucking rich his mom is a model and his father is a author and a movie star. PLUS Eli is a doctor."

That little bitch. That whore. That slut. That gold digger. She was using me. What a huge relief. Good thing the baby isn't mine.

What do I do? Do I tell her I know about he sceme?

I started walking heavily into the living. She quickly hung up and walked towards me.

"Hey Elijah." She said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you lie? " I asked crossing my arms.

"Lie? Lie about what?" She asked nervously.

"Miranda you know what. I heard your conversation. Is the father not helping out? That's why your using me for the money? "

She sighed and plopped down onto her couch. It's like she felt bad for almost doing what she did to me. She played with her pink painted nails. I sat across from her and stared at her. Waiting for her too speak. To talk to me. To confess.

"Listen Eli, your rich. You have a lot of money. Your parents are famous. And me I'm just a nurse so I wanted to use you to get more money. I'm not ever pregnant with your baby...but that's all I use men for. I lie to them telling them I'm pregnant so they give me money. I act like I need money to get the baby stuff but I really just buy things for myself." She laughed. This bitch is sick. Crazy.

"Your a crazy whore." I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Wait Eli! We can still fuck!" She yelled. I had to get out of here. Never mess with a blonde. Their fucking crazy. Well...besides Bianca. She wasn't crazy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I made it to my apartment. I sighed. I'm so tired. I walked into my house and saw Clare on video chat with someone. I went to my room and change my clothes. Well now I'm just in boxers and some sweat pants. No shirt. I walked to the living room

"Hey beautiful." I said to Clare. She looked up and smiled. I pecked her lips and sat besides her.

"K.C this is Eli. Eli this is my best friend K.C."

Why didn't she introduced me as her boyfriend?

"Hey man." I said. He nodded. Wrapped my arms around Clare and she smiled. I kissed her head and surf the web on my phone. Well instagram. I have 115k followers. 115 thousands followers. Wow.

"Clare do you think you can make it?" K.C said.

"Of course. I'll make sure I'll bring my bikini and my pajamas." She giggled. He chuckled and said, "Your just so cute at times Edwards." Clare smiled and blushed. I balled up my fist. She can't be falling for him.

"Your cute too Justin Bieber look alike." She laughed. He whined, "You know I don't like being called that. Are you still in love with him?"

"Oh my god yes! God I love him! He's so hot! God his abs his hair his body his voice! " she squeal turning red.

"Calm down there gorgeous," I chuckled. "You never told me that you like Justin Bieber. If you want for Christmas I can get you tickets." I smirked. She smiled wide. She jumped on me.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I would love you even MORE if you did." She screamed/squealed.

I smirked at her. She's so beautiful. I pecked her lips and she climbed off of me.

"You guys are cute." K.C said. His voice sounded a bit weird. Like he was jealous. Was he? Does he want my Clare. She's mine. My Clare. And when she's mine no one can't have her. I hope there's nothing between them but friendship. She's mine.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A Walk To Remember_**

**_-Eli-_**

"Eli." I heard someone whisper. I was being shaken awake. I groaned in annoyance.

"Eli please wake up. I'm scared." Clare whimpered. My eyes popped open and I sat up.

"What happened?"

" I..I heard something. I'm scared Eli. Plus it's thundering and lighting and I hate that. "She frowned. I turned on the light and looked at her. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing one of my long shirts with her booty shorts. She was absolutely beautiful.

"There's nothing to be scared of babe." I said as thunder made the floor shake. Lightening lit up the room. She moved closer towards me and I wrapped my arms around her.

She was scared. I hated that she was scared. I hated that her eyes would get teary when she was sad or scared. That was one of her main fears. Thunder and lighting. Also the dark.

I held her close to me. I whispered in her ear that everything would be fine.

"The rain would stop tomorrow Clare. Just go to bed and when you wake up there would be no more rain." I rubbed her back as I spoke softly into her ear. I kissed her temple as she whispered, "But there's going to be a huge storm and I'm scared." I smiled softly at her. She was so adorable when she was scared.

"I'll be here. I won't leave your side. I promise beautiful." She looked up at me and pecked my lips. When she pulled away I smiled at her.

"Alright how about I uh..I take your mind off of the bad weather," She nodded and stared into my eyes. "Okay so uh...how is your mom doing with the treatments at the hospital?" Once when I asked that question she stiffened beside me. Her eyes were her natural baby blue color but her face was pale. Like chalk pale.

"She uh...she haven't been going to treatments." She studdered. I opened and closed my mouth trying to find the right words to say. If her mom don't attend treatments she will die. She will... oh my god.

"What? Why?"I asked. I waited for her to answer.

She bit her lip and sighed. I rubbed her back and waited for an answer. She looked up into my eyes and said, "I'm poor. We're poor. We can't afford the bill Eli. It's too much so my mom can't attend the treatments. God Eli we are so poor that we bearly have food in the house. That's why I'm always over here with you. I can't stay at my house."

I looked beeply into her eyes like I was looking deeply into her soul. I felt bad. I don't want her too loose her mom. Why does she have to be this way. She seemed perfect. My Clare seemed perfect. She had nice clothes. I mean it didn't loook like she was struggling.

Her eyes started to slowly tear up. She was holding everything in. I can tell. But she was about to burst and open up to me.

"You know what's the worst part is Eli? I can't go to college. We can't afford that bill. My mom struggle month to month trying to put food on the table. My dad just lost his job," She whipped a tear and took a shaky breath. "My life is shit Eli. My dad and mom is falling apart. They are starting to argue. They scream at each other and..I-I can't take all of this Eli. I can't. I'm only 19." She started sobbing heavily.

I hugged her tighter. My eyes starting to water. My Clare is poor. She's struggling. She is suffering. She's crying into my arms. I held her tight and kissed her head trying to calm her down. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I-I want out Eli. I can't take this anymore," She cried. "I want to die. I can't live like this. My mom is dying. I'm poor. I'm not in college. My parents are falling apart. I can't do this." She cried harder. I sat up and hugged her tight.

"Don't talk like that Clare. Don't, " I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You are a strong person. You can get threw all of this. I will be there for you. To hold you up. To protect you. To help you. To love you. Clare you can get threw this."I caressed her cheek while she tried to make her breath steady.

I kissed away her tears. How can something so beautiful be so broken. How can her life be so fucked up. I hate seeing her cry. I hate seeing her break down. I hate seeing her like this. But this is the first time I ever heard her say she wanted her life to end. I did not want that to happened. I'm going to help her. I'm going to do everything in my power to help her. I will help her ad much as I can.

I kissed her forehead softly. Her skin was soft as cotton. I held her tighter and whispered, "I'm not gonna let anything happened to you Clare. I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna love you. I'm gonna give you all I have." I kissed her black mop of hair and sighed.

Why does her life have to be so difficult. She's poor. She isn't in school because she can't afford the bill. Her mom has cancer but Isn't going to treatments. Her parents are fighting. She's so broken. And I'm gonna try to put all the pieces back together. One by one.

**Sorry about this chapter. It was crap. I'm sorry. I tried my best. Remember review review review! Get me too 40 reviews guys or even more! I need your guys feedback and support on this story! And if you have any story request you can always contact me. PM me or review your ideas. **


	13. Chapter 13

**_I want to to think many people for reading my story. But i also would love if you review! I love you ForeverAndAlways37! _**

**A Walk To Remember**

**-Clare- **

"I don't want you to go." Eli whined while laying in between my legs both of us naked. I smiled and pecks his lips. His soft plump lips.

"I have too. I have to go check up with my mom. I'm spending the night there tonight." I told him while playing with his locks on his head.

It's been about a week since I told Eli about my situation and I never felt better. It feels good to know that he is here for me when I need him. He's like my prince. My romeo.

"Fine. Stay for a bit. For an hour?" He asked while staring into my eyes and playing with my hair. I nodded and pushed him off of me and climbed on top of him straddling his stomach.

Eli smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So I was thinking about cutting my hair and dying it." I said softly pulling his blanket on my waist. I laid down laying my head on his chest and my hands around him. I felt his heart beat a familiar beat. It's like in my head his heart beat was playing a love song. I smiled slightly.

"How short and what color?" He asked drawing circles into my back. I pulled the cover all the way up to my shoulders feeling slightly cold. Hmm what color? How short.

"Well I was thinking shoulder length and the color," I trailed off tapping my fingers on his chest. "Well I was thinking brown. A kind of red color but brown I don't know." I said smiling. He pulled me tighter to his chest.

"I don't care if your bold or you changed your hair to a different color. I'll still love you." He smiled. A real loving smile. I lifted my head up and smiled and pecked his lips. When our lips touched I swore I felt a spark.

Our little moment ended when my phone rang. I reached over to Eli's nightstand and grabbed my phone. I saw a picture of me and K.C popup and instantly knew who it was. I answer it and said, "Hey bestii." I put him on speaker and snuggled more into Eli chest.

"Hey there beautiful. I was wondering if you can go out to the movies tonight with me and my friend Ali." He said.

"Ohh is she your girlfriend." I said dragging out the word 'girlfriend'. I giggled.

"No. I love someone else."

"Oh really now? Who is she?"

"If I told you," He said softly. "I would have to kill you." He said the end in a deep voice. I giggled. K.C is just so weird.

"Oh really now. Whatever then. You know I miss you right? " I said in a sad voice.

"I know. Who wouldn't miss all of this," He chuckled. I laughed and shook my head at him. "But uh I know what you mean. I miss you sleeping over at my house. You and I sleeping in my room just staying up talking...and doing other stuff." I quickly took him off speaker and sat up pulling the covers with me.

"You said you won't bring up what we did K.C." I said. He sighed into the phone.

" I know but who won't bring up what we did. It was...fun and you were entertaining." He said in a deep voice into the voice. I turned a deep red color and said in a soft toned voice, " K.C. we are just best friends...nothing more. Plus we can't do what we used to do because-" He cut me off.

"Your dating Eli. I know. And I respect that but we can't pretend those nights didn't happened." He said in a sexy voice that I love so much. Wait what? No no I can't be saying this. I'm with Eli and would not do that. I love Eli. Forever and always.

I nodded as if he can see me, "I know. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, bye. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and laid back down with Eli. I looked into his eyes and he smiled softly. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on to his lips.

"What did you and K.C do before?" He asked.

"Uh...it's nothing really." I said getting up and walking to his dresser and pulling out one of his black shirts.

"Did you guys used to...kiss?" He asked.

I was getting a pair of underwear when he asked. I'm not going to lie but we did. People used to think we dated by our relationship. We only did things in his room. I won't lie I used to like him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said escaping to the bathroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was in my room just watching T.v when my mom walked in. I smiled at her when she sat on the bed.

"Hey momma." I said hugging her softly. She smiled at me softly and said, "Clare I need to hurry and start getting to treatments. The doctor at the hospital called and asked where I was. My time is running out." I sighed.

"I know. But mom if you go to the treatments and say you pass away that bill with fall back on dad and I." She nodded saying she know. I grabbed her hand

"I will be here for you mom. I won't leave your side. Ever." I said. I hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. My mom was my best friend. I can't loose her to this disease. I just can't. She's my everything.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Eli-

Edwards. Edwards.

I mumbled in my head. I was looking up Clare's address so I can go talk to her mom.

Finally I got her address. I wrote it down on a piece of paper and walked out of work. I stayed an extra 20 minutes to look up her address. I hopped in my car and started to drive to Clare's house. When I stopped at a red light I thought about K.C. and Clare's phone call. I asked her did they use to you know make out and she sprinted out of the room.

In my head I'm believing they use to have a relationship.

A few more turns, stops and stepping on the gas I was there. The grass was as tall as a 4 year old child. There was flies flying around a garbage can. There was some old run down furniture outside. The house looked crazy from the outside. I sighed. I can't believe my baby lives like this. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. I looked at their top lock and it was broken off.

I knocked again and that's when someone opened the door. Helen Edwards. She smiled softly at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Helen I'm here to talk to you. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Uh sure come on in." She said. I walked in and she guided me to the living room. Her long couch which was brown had rips on the cushions. The carpet looked like it needed to be swept. I heard Helen call down Clare. Rapid footsteps started to approach. Then there stood my beauty. She was smiling but once when she saw me she stopped. .

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked. I walked to her and said, "To talk to your mom and you. You okay?" I said grabbing her hands. I wanted to kiss her but her mom was here.

"It's best if we sit down." I said. We sat on the couches and I said," Well first things first Clare and I...we are dating." I told Clare's mom. Clare squeezed my hand softly.

"What? How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Well I will say for about a month and a few days. Don't worry I won't hurt her. I love her. With all my heart."

I waited for an answer. A scream. A yell but instead I got, "Is this why you came here Mr.-"

"Eli. My name is Eli."

"Is this why you came here Eli?"

I shook my head.

"I came here to talk about your situation. Clare told me about the treatments and what not and I wanna help. Clare didn't ask me to help. I'm doing this so I won't have my girl loose her mom. I know how it is to loose someone and I don't want that for Clare. I don't want her to be in pain. How much does it cost for the full treatment?"

"It's $12,000 each week. If my mom had insurance we could of used that." Clare said putting her hand on my thigh. I nodded. I can afford that. I can do that.

"I can pay the bill for you. You don't have to pay me back." I smiled at Helen. She softly smiled back and said, "Eli I-I don't know. I can't just take your money."

"Your life is way more important than money. " I smirked. Helen smiled wide and said, "I like him Clare. He's a keeper." She was about to get up when I asked her to sit back down. She sat and I told Clare, " Babe how about you go to your room and grab a pair of bathing suit and a towel while me and your mom talk?" I asked. She nodded and pecked my lips and walked upstairs.

I turned to Helen and said, "Okay so Clare told me about her college problem and I wanna help with that too."

"Eli you really don't have to do all this."

"I don't mind. Trust me my family is rich I can pay for anything. I can get you 3 houses and 4 cars if I wanted. I just... I wanna help my girl out and her parents. "

Helen smiled at me. I hope I was making good impression as Clare's boyfriend. I hope I do. I hope she let's me date her. I hope I can help as much as possible. I hope after I do all I can Clare won't suffer anymore.

"Thanks Eli so much."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you ForeverAndAlways37 for the ideas. I love you! You make my stories awesome and you inspire me to keep writing. PM me with some ideas to my Story 'Butterflies. Don't forget to Read And Review guys! Love all of my fans that support my story_**

* * *

A Walk To Remember

-Clare-

It's been 3 days since my mom and Eli talked. It was great that my mom approved of Eli. I walked out of the bathroom in my room and started to get dress to go to Eli's house. I haven't been over Eli's house in 3 days. We talk on the phone but that's not enough for me.

I got dress in some shorts and a tank top. I put a light sweater over it so I wasn't showing too much skin. I grabbed my overnight bag and put the things I needed in it for Eli's. There's no food here at all and I'm starving. I haven't eaten since the morning yesterday. I walked downstairs and said bye to my my mom.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she slowly sat in the kitchen chair. Her skin color was much paler than usual.

"Eli's." I said. She nodded and muttered something about being careful. I walked out of the house and went to the bus stop. After 10 minutes of waiting the bus finally came. My phone started to buzz and it was K.C. I picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous what are you doing right now?" He asked. I bit my lip and said, "Going to Eli's."

"Your always over there. You bearly have time for me anymore." He sighed.

"That's not true at all okay. I love you. Your my best friend K.C...I just I've been busy lately but at least we still talk." He sighed and we continued to talk on the phone. I made him change the subject. About 10 minutes later when I arrived at Eli's I hung up with him. I was about to knock on the door when Adam came out of the door. I smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Clare. I'll be back with pizza. What kind do you want?"

"Peperoni. Thanks." He left and I walked into Eli's apartment and closed the door. I walked to his bedroom and put my clothes in his drawer. Just as I was about to turn around I felt someone's arms around me. I smiled as I felt a feather kiss against my neck. I turned around and faced Eli. He smirked down at me.

"Hey beautiful." He said. I blushed and we walked to the movie room. We sat in the couches. I climbed into his lap and said, "Hey sexy. I missed you so much." I smiled. He smiled at me and brushed his thumb on to my cheek.

"I missed you too. Oh babe I forgot to metion last night when we were talking that I paid ahead of time for your mom's first bill. She has an appointment in 2 days. Her first treatment. They want to get started right away." He smirked. I smiled at him and hugged him. Wrapping my small arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you so much Eli. For everything. "

"No problem babe. I'm glad I can help but I'm not done yet." He said. I looked at him a bit confused.

"What?"

"Well after you told me that you can't go to college I made some arrangements and... I hired a special professor for you since you missed most of your freshmen year of college. It's going to be like home school. This professor will teach you math, history, everything." He said smiling at me. My face dropped. This isn't Eli's place to pay for everything. I can't just take his money like that.

"I can't do that Eli. I can't take your money like that." I said getting off of his lap. I was standing in front of him now. He sighed and said, "Clare this is your future we are talking about. You have to go to college."

I looked at me hands, "It wouldn't be right. I don't wanna have to rely on you Eli. I can't take your money."

I heard Eli sigh and he got up and grabbed my hands and I looked up at him. "Baby come on. I'm doing this to make you happy. I love that smile on your face when your happy. It makes my heart just light up. I know if you go to college that I will be able to see that smile everyday and that's...that's all I want." He said. His words filled my heart. I bit my lip. His voice was so soft.

"Okay. Thanks Eli! I love you so much." I hugged him tightly and he lifted me up a bit. He pecked my lips. He put me down and I said," I promise I will pay you back every cent when I-" he cut me off my waving his hand.

"No. You don't have to pay me back. What's mines is yours. Which means we are going to share a credit card."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I'm going to add your name on to my credit card which means if you just feel like going shopping whenever just ask me for the credit card and go to the mall. I don't care if you buy $300 pair of shoes. As long as your happy." I never met someone as kind and genuine as Eli. My eyes began to water and I crashed my lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet.

I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you Elijah Skylar Goldsworthy." I said giggling. He smirked and said, "I love you too Clare Maria Edwards." I blushed and bit my lip. I giggled when he lifted me up and laid me down. He pulled me down on his chest and I snuggled into him and smiled.

Eli and I started talking. About 30 minutes later my phone began to ring. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare. Can we talk?" K.C asked. His voice sounded so soft and sweet. I blushed.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well we haven't you know...in a while and I was wondering if..." He trailed off. I frowned.

"K.C you know we stopped a while ago." I said walking out the room.

"I know but I want you. Baby I miss you." He said in a sexy like tone. God he is just..my god.

"K.C I'm with Eli. We can't do this anymore. It has to stop."

He scoffed and said, "You wasn't saying that last week when you was like "Oh K.C right there! Oh yes!" He screamed. I turned a pale color and blushed.

"K.C! I do not yell like that when we are in the bedroom." I said locking the bathroom door and sitting on the little chair in there. He chuckled and said, "Yes you do."

I turned serious and said, "K.C I'm serious we can't keep fooling around like this. I'm with Eli and I love him."

"If you loved him you wouldn't be fucking me." He said. He was right. He is right. I'm such a terrible girlfriend.

"I'll call you back. Bye." I rushed off the phone. I hung up and started to pace. I have to tell Eli. No no I can't he will freak. He would kill me. He's going to kill me. I bit my lip thinking. Think Clare. I jumped when I heard banging on the bathroom door. I opened the door and saw Eli. I smiled softly at him and he grabbed my hand softly and pulled me to the living room. He sighed and said, "Are you and K.C... you know doing stuff?" He asked. Oh god does he know?

"Stuff like what?"

"You know what Clare. I was listening to your conversation. Did you use to...hook up before you were with me?" He asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. He sighed and said, "So he was your real first time? Not me?" He asked. I nodded and looked down.

"I-Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner Eli. I just I didn't know how and I didn't wanna break your heart. I knew how important it was to you to be my real first time. " I said cupping his cheek. He looked into my eyes and said, "Do you guys still...have sex?" He asked. Play it off Clare.

"What? Are you trying to say I'm cheating on you?" I asked taking my hand off of him.

"Sound like it to me when I heard you talking to him on the phone." He said scoffing.

I can't break Eli's heart. I can't. I love him too much. But if I love him why am I cheating?

"Oh really? Well what if I am?" I said. His eyes turned dark green and he said, "So you are cheating, I fucking knew it! I fucking knew it!"

"I didn't say I was cheating!"

"Well are you?" He asked me in a yelling voice. I stayed silent. I don't have the guts to tell him. I can't I just-.

"I knew it. You know what! Your a whore! How the hell are you gonna sleep with me then go fuck him! Huh!" He said yelling. My eyes watered up.

"Okay! Okay! But it was only 3 times!"

"And that's suppose to make it better!" He said. I whipped my tear and shook my head, "I'm sorry. I really am it's just when we got into that huge fight last month he was there and it just happened. Then after that it happened... 2 more times. I'm sorry okay! It's just when you weren't taking you meds and you would lash out on me and...and K.C was there for me! I love you I do!"

"No! No! Your just like fucking Bianca! Your gonna leave me! You know what! Get your shit and get out!" He yelled. I cried and shook my head.

"Your over reacting Eli."

"I am NOT over reacting!" He yelled banging his fist on the counter. His voice cracked at the end. I really messed up this time. I broke Eli. My Eli. My baby. My boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Eli I am!" I cried. He turned to me and yelled, "No your not Clare! If you were you wouldn't be fucking him! You'd be here with me! Me! Making love to me Clare! You-You can't just go and have sex with someone else every time we get into a fight! That's not how relationships work Clare! Its not!"

I bit my lip and began sobbing.

"I-I love you! I'm sorry! I'm a bad person I know!"

"What? Were you just using me for my money! Was that it! "

"You know I would never use you for your money!" I yelled threw my tears. My face started to heat up.

"Right now I don't know what to believe! Just go! Get the fuck out! Go! Now!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. I ran to the door and ran out just as Adam was walking in. I heard crashing and breaking and I knew Eli was tearing the place up to let out his anger. I knew he was taking his anger out on everything he can. I knew that because I knew my Eli. I just hope he can still be mine after he cools down. I messed up big time.

* * *

RReview! !


End file.
